Casey Jones (serial 2012)
'''Casey Jones' - nastoletni ludzki mściciel, który zobowiązuje się do polowania na przestępców i mutanty w Nowym Jorku. Jest przyjacielem April i żółwi. Wygląd Casey to szczupły nastolatek o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Nosi czarną koszulkę, dżinsy, czarną bandanę i rękawiczki bez palców. Brakuje mu trzech przednich zębów. Kiedy wychodzi na miasto, by zwalczać przestępczość, zakłada maskę hokejową, a twarz maluje w motyw czaszki. Jego ubiór stanowią elementy różnych ubiorów sportowych, np. Hokeja czy Baseballa. Osobowość Chłopak wydaje się być arogancki i wyjątkowo pewny siebie. Często flirtuje z April i dogryza Donniemu. Nudzi go zwyczajne życie. Za każdym razem, kiedy ma okazję trochę zaszaleć - robi to. Stara się być niczym bohater chroniący innych przed złem, jednak boi się szczurów, co z całą pewnością utrudnia mu kontakt ze Splinterem. Niestety nauka w szkole to nie jest jego mocna strona. Za każdym razem stara się udowodnić swoją uwagę i dba, aby oczy były zwrócone na niego. Skradanie i dyskrecja to nie jego bajka - zdecydowanie bardziej woli otwartą walkę, choć często przelicza swoje szanse. Historia Niewiele wiadomo na temat Jonesa sprzed jego pojawienia się w serialu. Pewnie jest tylko to, iż wie on o istnieniu mutantów. Możemy spekulować, że często odwiedzał kanały (być może miał tam swoją "kryjówkę"), gdyż w komiksie internetowym Tales from the Turtle Lair widzimy graffiti z napisem "Jones is Everywhere!" (z ang. Jones jest wszędzie!). W serialu również widzimy np. graffiti Jonesa na wagonie służącym za kryjówkę Łuskogłowego. Sezon 2 *''Powrót Masaglutora'' April, dostaje krążkiem od hokeja w głowę i w ten sposób poznajemy Jones'a - chłopaka z drużyny hokejowej. Casey chce, by April udzielała mu korepetycji z matematyki, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie wywalą go z drużyny. Dziewczyna zgadza się i umawia z nim w parku. Podczas korków mówi, iż nie jest zainteresowany nauką, a gdy skończy szkołę zostanie hokeistą, bądź międzynarodowym łowcą głów, ponieważ zwyczajne życie jego zdaniem jest nudne. Podczas powrotu do domu, rozmowę przerywa im atak ze strony Masaglutora wymierzony w Casey'ego. Po krótkiej potyczce, Jones zgarnia April i udaje im się uciec na rowerze. Będąc już pod domem April chwilę rozmawiają i umawiają się na następną lekcję. Gdy Casey chce już wracać, dziewczyna zauważa żółwie walczące z Masaglutorem w sąsiednim zaułku, dlatego zawraca Casey'a i radzi mu iść inną drogą, z powodu "toksycznych oparów". *''Cel: April O'Neil'' Podczas gdy Casey ćwiczy na boisku do hokeja przychodzi April i zaczynają rozmowę. Casey pyta, czemu dziewczyna nie spotyka się z innymi ludźmi, na co April odpowiada, iż miała czterech bliskich przyjaciół, jednak z nimi nie gada. Słysząc to Jones opowiada April o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu Nick'u, który przestał się z nim przyjaźnić, kiedy Casey przypadkowo go poturbował. Kończąc opowieść mówi dziewczynie, że są rzeczy na które nie ma się wpływu, po czym oznajmia że mogą iść na pizzę i wychodzi się przebrać. W tym czasie Stopoboty atakują April. Jones pojawia się i zaczyna walczyć z robotami, chcąc dać dziewczynie czas na ucieczkę. Pomimo jego słów April dalej walczy ze stopobotami i stara się odciągnąć od chłopaka jak najwięcej z nich. Po walce żółwi z Karai i jej "zabawkami", April przypomina sobie o Casey'm i wraca do niego, gdzie ten właśnie kończył walczyć z robotami. *''Dobrzy, Źli i Casey Jones'' Chcąc chronić swoich najbliższych Casey tworzy dla siebie przebranie i broń różnego rodzaju by walczyć z przestępczością i mutantami. Podczas walki z Fioletowymi Smokami Casey spotyka Raphaela, który stara się powstrzymać chłopaka. Jako że Raph jest mutantem (i przez niego fioletowe smoki uciekły), Jones chce go pokonać i dochodzi do walki. będąc w szkole April wraz z Irmą zauważają jego siniaki i chcą dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Casey tłumaczy się nocnym treningiem hokejowym. Dopiero, gdy dziewczyny odchodziły, chłopak złapał April i wytłumaczył jej, że miał "zderzenie z mutantem". Trzy dni po ostatnim spotkaniu Jones znów widzi Raphaela, jednak tym razem śledzi go aż do jego kryjówki w kanałach. Przez przypadek strąca pudełko po pizzy i widelec, co zdradza jego pozycję. Żółwie go łapią, lecz kończąca swój trening ze Splinterem April wyjaśnia wszystko. Niestety widząc Splintera mdleje, ale szybko jest budzony przez dziewczynę. W tym momencie wychodzi na jaw, iż Casey był śledzony przez Stopoboty i jeden z nich właśnie ucieka, by zdradzić lokalizację kryjówki żółwi. By temu zapobiec Raph i Casey wyruszają by zatrzymać robota. Na początku nie idzie im najlepiej, gdyż każdy stara się załatwić to sam. Dopiero kiedy zaczynają współpracować udaje im się ostatecznie zniszczyć robota, a żółwie zyskują nowego sprzymierzeńca. *''Niby Grzyby'' Casey wie już o żółwiach, dlatego April cieszy się, że może z kimś o nich porozmawiać. Oboje schodzą do kanałów, kiedy w okolicy nikogo nie ma. Po niedługim czasie Dziewczyna coś wyczuwa, a gdy zostaje opryskana dziwacznym pyłem ucieka. Casey widząc nagły atak paniki April nie wie co robić i natychmiast biegnie do żółwi, aby poinformować je co się stało. Razem wyruszają by ją odnaleźć, a Donnie nie szczędzi Jones'owi reprymendy za "zgubienie" April. Podczas poszukiwań sam zostaje opryskany przez zarodniki grzybów, co powoduje u niego halucynacje na temat tabunu szczurów. Widzimy co niektóre z jego halucynacji. Na końcu widzimy jak z przejęciem opowiada Raphaelowi o tym, co widział podczas swoich omamów. *''Szczury i Ludzie'' Na samym początku odcinka Casey wraz z April i Irmą wracają po wypadzie na pizzę. Widać, iż towarzystwo Irmy jest nie na rękę Jones'owi. Gdy April znajduje kota, zabiera ją na swoim rowerze i odjeżdżają. Będąc u żółwi wchodzi wraz z April do laboratorium Dona. Obydwaj nie są zachwyceni swoim widokiem i wdają się w dyskusję. Podczas ataku Splintera pod kontrolą Króla Szczurów chłopak po raz kolejny pokazuje swoją fobię wobec szczurów chowając się za szafką (i mówiąc, że ten incydent wcale mu nie pomaga z jego fobią). Pomimo fobii decyduje się pomóc żółwiom z wielkimi szczurami w mieście i walczy. Niestety kończy złapany przez jednego szczura jako obiekt doświadczalny w kryjówce Króla Szczurów. Widząc Irmę z nim zamkniętą stara się, by dziewczyna nie rozpoznała go. Gdy April uwalnia go, pomaga jej uwolnić resztę ludzi i pokierować do wyjścia. Na koniec, mając już dosyć tych ogromnych szczurów, uderza z całej siły pięścią ostatniego szczura jaki odgradzał mu i dziewczynom przejście. *''Trzęsienie Czerwi Cz.1'' Casey wraz z April biegają po dachach. Casey korzystając z okazji zaczyna podrywać dziewczynę, jednak nagle April Zauważa Kraangów przechodzących przez portal. Razem pokonują jednego Kraanga i zabierają portal do Donnie'go, co nie podoba się chłopakowi. Lekko się popisując wbiega za Raphem do portalu. Pokazuje April przejście do równoległego wymiaru, gdzie cała szóstka jest widoczna. Kiedy Biodroid z wymiaru X atakuje, podczas walki wszyscy zostają rozdzieleni. Casey, April i Donnie pokonują Biodroida, jednak i tak zostają złapani przez Kraangów i poprowadzeni do ich własnego wymiaru oczywiście pod "eskortą". Casey razi jednego z Kraangów prądem po czym udaje im się uciec. Trafiają do miejsca, gdzie Kraangowie trzymają Kraathatrogony. Kiedy jeden z małych robaków ociera się o pośladki April, Casey uderza go kijem, co powoduje krzyk ze strony malucha i zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Kraangów. Zostają zaatakowani przez Kraathatrogona. *''Trzęsienie Czerwi Cz.2'' Casey, April i Donnie są gonieni przez Kraathatrogon'a. Ponieważ ucieczka nie daje rezultatu Casey postanawia cofnąć się i rzuca sprejem z pomarańczową farbą w paszczę potwora. Niestety nie ma żadnego rezultatu, więc znów musi uciekać. April i Donnie schodzą z drogi Kraathatrogona, jednak Jones'owi nie udaje się złapać kija Dona, przez co zostaje zjedzony przez robala. Gdy Donnie i April są u Kurtzmana, do dziewczyny nagle dzwoni Casey prosto z żołądka robala (ma tam zasięg), aby poprosić o małą pomoc. Na całe szczęście udaje im się uwolnić Jones'a dzięki soli. Jednak nie ma czasu na uściski z April, ponieważ przez portal Kraangowie sprowadzają kolejnego Kraathatrogona. Aby Donnie mógł zamknąć portal, Casey i April ściągają na siebie uwagęKraangów. Kraangowie uwalniają kolejnego Kraathatrogona, jednak tym razem April wraz z Casey'm dosiada robala i niszczę co im stanie na drodze (czyli Kraangów). Gdy wybijają się na powierzchnię, do paszczy robala wpada Tygrysi Pazur. Donnie w końcu kończy swoją robotę z portalem i Kraathatrogon wraca do swojego wymiaru, a Casey i April zostają złapani przez Donatello. Dzięki tej przygodzie Don i Casey zaczynają się dogadywać. Na koniec cała trójka wraca do reszty na dach, gdzie walczyli. *''Mucha nie siada'' Po porwaniu April przez Baxtera żółwie proszą Casey'a o pomoc. Chłopak idzie wraz z Leonardo i Donatello do kryjówki Baxtera, by uwolnić April, jednak nici z ataku z zaskoczenia, ponieważ zabija muchę i robi przy tym hałas. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gdy April wpada do mutagenu Casey atakuje Baxtera i odwraca uwagę od żółwi, które wyławiają dziewczynę (nie zmutowała). Po pojawieniu się niespodziewanego gościa, który również chce dostać Anty-mutagen, cała czwórka ucieka skorupogromcą, by odnaleźć ojca April. Baxter goni ich, a April wyznacza drogę. Na pytanie Jones'a skąd zna droge, April odpowiada że po prostu wie. Kiedy Baxter znów kradnie anty-mutagen, Casey i April zostają wraz z Kirby'm, jednak nie zamierzają długo siedzieć w miejscu. Chwile później widzimy te dwójkę jak dołączają do walki lecąc na ojcu April. Fiolka anty-mutagenu tłucze się, jednak udaje im się złapać ostatnią krople. Gdy anty-mutagen zaczyna działać Casey i April wychodzą spod płachty, z której za chwilę widać ojca April. Na koniec, gdy Don tańczy po całusie od April, Jones podcina mu nogi za pomocą kija od hokeja. *''Jak Płaz z Gadem'' Raph i Casey są w pogoni za Kraangami. Gdy Casey skacze, by pomóc Raphaelowi, rusztowanie nie wytrzymuje i odczepia się od ściany, przez co cała trójka (razem z Kraangiem) spada na ziemię. Korzystając z okazji Kraang ucieka wraz z plutonem. Casey orientuje się, że chyba stracił kolejnego zęba i razem z Raph'em kontynuują pościg. Chwilę później widzą coś niesamowitego - całą masę zniszczonych kraangobotów oraz pustą walizkę po plutonie. Obaj wracają do kanałów i opowiadają co widzieli. Leo decyduje, że nie mogą tego tak zostawić i rozdziela wszystkich na grupy. Casey idzie wraz z Raphael'em, jednak między nimi dochodzi do małej kłótni. Natrafiają na Kraangów pakujących pewien ładunek do samochodu, a gdy chcą zaatakować na drodze staje im Slash, aby przedstawić im swojego nowego partnera. Raph zaczyna przedstawiać swój plan Jones'owi, jednak nim kończy chłopak bezmyślnie atakuje. Naraża go to na potrącenie przez samochód, przed czym ratuje go Raphael. Ostatecznie Slash i Traszkominator uciekają. Będąc w kryjówce Casey'a boli głowa, więc Raph daje mu nie tylko lód z lodówki, ale i reprymendę za głupie zachowanie chłopaka (przeciwnicy byli za silni dla niego). Gdy Don ustala gdzie znajdują się Slash i Traszkominator, Casey wraz z żółwiami udają się na miejsce. Cała piątka wskakuje do budynku gdzie znajdują się przeciwnicy i żółwie atakują, jednak Raphael każe Casey'owi zostać z tyłu lecz ten raczej nie przywykł do wykonywania poleceń. Atakuje Slasha, kiedy ten walczy z Donatello. Oczywiście nie ma z nim zbyt dużych szans, więc Raph również stara się pomóc. Walka kończy się, gdy Traszkominator rzuca bombę i teleportuje się razem ze Slashem, a reszta jest zmuszona do ucieczki. Niestety Jones utknął w oknie przez jeden ze swoich kii budynku, który za chwile eksploduje. Szybko sobie z tym radzi, jednak przewraca się, a spory kawałek budynku po wybuchu leci prosto na niego. Raph ratuje go w ostatniej chwili, niestety doprowadza to do większej kłótni przyjaciół. Kłótnia kończy się, gdy Casey postanawia odejść. Walka w porcie trwa i żółwiom nie idzie najlepiej przeciwko Traszkominatorowi, na całe szczęście pojawia się Casey (chciał mieć niesamowite wejście, gdy reszta będzie w kłopotach). Walka rozpoczyna się na nowo. Jones wrzuca jedną ze swoich petard z krążkiem hokejowym do maszyny, dzięki czemu ta niszczy się. Raph trochę się smuci z powodu odejścia Slasha, jednak przecież ma Jones'a. *''Gniew Tygrysa'' Casey, April i Irma wychodzą z kina. Casey nie rozumie dlaczego na ich "randce" jest Irma. Nagle April wyczuwa, iż są śledzeni i razem z Jones'em rozdzielają się, by odciągnąć to "coś" z dala od Irmy. Chłopak biegnie i zabiera ukryty niedaleko sprzęt. Gdy myśli, że droga jest czysta, zostaje zaatakowany przez Tygrysi Pazur. Atakuje go prądem i chce dalej walczyć, ale szybko zmienia zdanie i stara się uciec. Zachowuje się trochę jakby to była zabawa, jednak cały czas jest świadomy, że Tygrysi Pazur to nie jest przeciwnik, którego może łatwo pokonać (jeśli w ogóle). Gdy Tygrysi Pazur w końcu łapie Casey'a mówi, że ten zapłaci mu za to co zrobił (robacza sprawa) i po chwili rzuca chłopakiem z budynku na ziemie. Jones wciąż żyje jednak jest wyczerpany i resztkami sił dzwoni do Raphaela, jednak gdy żółw odbiera nie ma odpowiedzi od chłopaka. Później widzimy, iż Casey jest nieprzytomny w kryjówce, a Mikey się nim zajmuje. Kiedy żółwie wychodzą wraz z Karai, by zmylić Tygrysi Pazur, Casey budzi się i wygląda na to, że wszystko z nim ok (poza siniakami). *''Plan 10'' Casey siedząc w kryjówce ogląda Super Robo Mecha Force Five i je pizzę, podczas gdy April kończy trening ze Splinterem i jest cała obolała. Siada obok chłopaka, a ten żartobliwie proponuje jej masaż. Gdy widzi, że Raph zamienił się ciałami z Kraangiem zaczyna się śmiać, jednak Splinter szubko go ucisza łapiąc za ucho. Kiedy widzi Raphaela, gdy ten kontaktuje się z resztą w ciele Kraanga również zaczyna się śmiać, lecz tym razem ucisza go April. Razem z April i Leo napędza łódź podwodną Donniego i pomimo przeszkody dostają się na Technodrom. Kiedy Raph w ciele Kraanga dołącza do żółwi, Casey wraz z Mikey'm zaczynają komentować jego nowy wygląd i robić sobie żarty, przez co obaj zostają spoliczkowani przez robota, ale to nie powstrzymuje ich śmiechu. Raphael wprowadza wszystkich do pomieszczenia z maszyną do zamiany mózgów i rozpoczyna się walka. Przez niewielką pomyłkę Don'a, Casey zamienia się na ciała z April i najwyraźniej podoba mu się to. Kiedy Don z powrotem ich zamienia Casey twierdzi, że polubił być dziewczyną. Donnie rozwala maszynę i wszyscy uciekają. Później w kryjówce razem ze wszystkimi ogląda telewizję. *''Duch z Chinatown'' *''Inwazja Cz.1'' *''Inwazja Cz.2'' Sezon 3 *''Im Dalej w Las'' *''U Twych Stóp'' *''Pogrzebany Sekret'' *''Rechot'' *''Senna Jawa'' *''Wyścig z Demonem'' *''Oczy Chimery'' *''Nowa Wizja'' *''Powrót do Nowego Jorku (odcinek; 2012)'' *''Wężowy Splot'' *''Wieprz i Nosorożec'' *''Bitwa o Nowy Jork Cz.1'' *''Bitwa o Nowy Jork Cz.2'' *''Casey Jones kontra Bandyci'' *''Wejście Gekona'' *''The Deadly Venom'' *''Attack of the Mega Shredder!'' *''Projekt Anihilacja, Część 1'' *''Projekt Anihilacja, Część 2'' Sezon 4 *''Nieznany Wszechświat'' *''Księżyce Talosa 3'' *''Wiele do Życzenia'' *''Szczęki Armaggona'' *''Zagadka starożytnych Eonów'' *''Podróż do umysłu Mikey'go'' *''Arena Zagłady'' *''Wojna o Wymiar X'' *''Kosmiczny Ocean'' *''Inny Wymiar Żółwia'' *''Zemsta Triceratonów'' *''Robaczywy Układ'' *''Wieczny Ogień'' *''Druga Szansa'' *''Krajobraz po bitwie'' *''Trzej to już rój'' *''Z kart komiksu'' *''Czarna Godzina'' *''Moc która jest w Tobie'' *''Tokka kontra Świat'' *''Ogon Tygrysa'' *''Requiem'' *''Owari'' Sezon 5 *''Zwój Demodragona'' *''Zapomniany Miecznik'' *''Czas Końca'' *''Klątwa Savanti Romero'' *''Potwory wśród nas'' Ciekawostki *Jego ojciec był hokeistą. *Boi się szczurów. *Nie przepada za zdubbingowanym anime. Woli kiedy jest z napisami. *Jest leworęczny. *Ma ojca i młodszą siostrę, prawdopodobnie nie posiada matki. *Bardzo dobrze rysuje. *Cierpi na lęk wysokości. *Jego czaszka posłużyła za bombę (odc. Carmageddon). Filmy en:Casey_Jones_(2012_TV_series) de:Casey_Jones#Animationsserie_(2012) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Sprzymierzeńcy Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012)